


Между финалом и долго и счастливо

by Make_believe_world



Series: Чего заслуживает каждая сказка [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Новогодний поцелуй, Новогодний салют, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джон первые слова в новом году — словно обещание, — и фейерверки начинают взрываться, освещая небо позади. Они их не замечают.</p><p>*</p><p>У Джона для Шерлока кое-что есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между финалом и долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between the end and the ever after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593537) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



— Как насчёт Глобуса?

— А, ну если хочешь шумихи, давай тогда сразу Вестминстерское аббатство.

— Нет, меня туда никогда не пустят. Как насчёт Хэмптон-корт, достаточно помпезно? Мы могли бы потерять Майкрофта в зелёных изгородях.

— О, подожди, у меня идея. Не знаешь, на вершине Огурца проводят свадьбы?

Шерлок не выдерживает и взрывается смехом. Щёки болят от ночного холода.

— Аргх, Джон, мы не будем играть свадьбу в Огурце.

Джон смеётся и хлопает по плечу. Они идут по дорожке на вершину Примроуз-хилл, наполненного толпой отдыхающих, так же, как и они, выбравших это место в качестве обзорной площадки. Отсюда открывается хороший вид на центральный Лондон, сияющий красным и жёлтым, как цирковая арена. Над деревьями виднеется голубой Лондонский глаз. Булавки тусклых ландшафтных фонариков, как взлётные полосы освещающих дорожки, что прорезают холмы Ридженс-парка, наполняют толпу предвкушением.

Шерлок никогда не смотрел новогодние фейерверки вживую. Он всегда думал, что отмечать временные промежутки бессмысленно, а используемые в фейерверках химические реакции самые основные и потому совсем не интересные. В салюте не было ничего, что нельзя увидеть по телевизору, и вообще, не то чтобы он никогда раньше не видел взрывов.

Джона подобное отношение потрясло, хотя сам, лицемер такой, не ходил на салют со времен универа. Достать билеты на Вестминстерский мост или набережную Виктории было уже нельзя (Шерлок подозревал, что Джон даже просил об услуге Майкрофта), но Джон сумел отвоевать столик в потрясающем итальянском ресторане сельской кухни в Хэйбери. Они разделили бутылку цитрусового белого игристого вина и до отвала наелись хрустящими гренками с сыром Пекорино, грецкими орехами и мёдом, а потом по кусочку разделались с Джоновой рыбой-меч, жареной с томатно-чесночным кус-кусом, и Шерлоковыми мятными равиолями с половиной сырной головки. В ресторане было тепло и уютно, абрикосовые тона интерьера золотом отражались от кольца на пальце Джона, и Шерлок был бы более чем счастлив прятаться в углу всю оставшуюся ночь, сидеть с закатанными до локтей рукавами, болтать с владельцами ресторана на английском и итальянском и пробовать доставленные из кухни образцы блюд.

Но Джон вытащил его наружу. Они почти час пешком добирались до Примроуз-хилл, но с такими пробками на такси вряд ли вышло бы быстрее; они останавливались в крошечной кофейне, у продавца жареного в корице миндаля и наслаждались анонимным одиночеством в толпе.

Они взобрались почти на самую вершину холмов, проталкиваясь сквозь толпы студентов и подростков, слушающих слабую музыку с телефонов, и лавируя между детьми, восторженно истерящими от разрешения не спать так поздно. Джон держал Шерлока рядом, постоянно хватая за руку, чтобы не потеряться; смеясь и перекрикивая шум, они с триумфом добрались до края толпы на самой вершине холма.

Они ждали фейерверков, перебрасываясь шуточками и укрываясь за стволами деревьев для коротких поцелуев, а потом Джон поднял голову и задумчиво предложил сыграть свадьбу на выставке «Рождества прошедших эпох». Шерлоку потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что Джон шутит, и предложения стали всё более дикими. Аквариум, морг Бартса, и…

— Как ты думаешь, королева выделит нам опять ту разрисованную комнату в Букингемском дворце? Картины были бы очень кстати. — Джон разводит руки. — Ты мог бы снова заявиться без штанов, знаешь, тебе ведь очень идёт.

Шерлок усмехается и тянется, чтобы хлопнуть Джона по руке.

— Высший образовательный колледж Роланда-Керра, — предлагает Шерлок, подмигивая сердитому взгляду Джона.

— Китайский ресторанчик за углом, что открыт до двух, — отвечает Джон.

— В вытрезвителе.

— Где-нибудь на крыше.

Шерлок останавливается. В голове возникает картинка их двоих, рука в руке, и разливающегося над городом заката, над их городом, — высоко над минным полем, по которому они идут вдвоём, и обещания идти вдвоём всегда. Шерлок делает судорожный вдох, словно всё это время не дышал совсем.

— О.

Джон поворачивается к нему с зарождающейся в уголках губ мягкой улыбкой. Позади него простирается сияющий праздником Лондон.

— Это хорошее «О» или плохое? — спрашивает Джон, и в это время вдалеке начинают мигать кабинки Лондонского глаза, а люди вокруг них начинают отсчитывать секунды:

«Десять! Девять! Восемь!»

— Хорошее, — отвечает Шерлок, не уверенный, слышит ли его Джон в окружающем их шуме. Улыбка Джона растёт, значит, это не важно.

«Семь! Шесть! Пять!»

— Знаешь, я не могу дождаться свадьбы, — улыбаясь, очень тихо говорит Джон. Но Шерлок слышит, и когда Джон берёт его за руку, он сквозь кожу перчаток чувствует кольцо на пальце.

«Четыре! Три! Два!»

— Я люблю тебя, — как можно быстрее выпаливает Шерлок, потому что если год заканчивается, он хочет закончить его самыми важными словами, а потом…

«ОДИН!»

А потом Джон его целует.

Вдалеке еле слышно бьёт Биг-Бен, салют старается взорваться с двенадцатым ударом (не совпадает), и Джон целует его энергично, и нежно, и мягко, и глубоко одновременно, левой рукой крепко обнимая за талию, а правой зарываясь в обвивающий шею шарф. У Шерлока никогда раньше не было новогоднего поцелуя. С горящими под ресницами глазами он сгребает Джона в охапку.

Год назад он готовился пойти на смерть ради Джона Уотсона. Он выбрал защищать Джона любой ценой, и если ценой была собственная жизнь — что ж, всё на свете имеет цену.

Шесть месяцев спустя Шерлок должен был умереть, но вместо этого в полночь он стоит на вершине Примроуз-хилл вместе с Джоном, целует его и планирует их свадьбу.

Джон отодвигается на сантиметр и проводит вдоль носа Шерлока своим. Лондон вокруг в ожидании задержал дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джон первые слова в новом году — словно обещание, — и фейерверки начинают взрываться, освещая небо позади. Они их не замечают.

Наконец поцелуи Джона становятся лёгкими касаниями улыбающихся губ и поглаживаниями пальцами по щекам. Потом они отодвигаются. Джон прочищает горло и поворачивается к городу, обращая-таки внимание на взрывающиеся над Темзой огни.

— С реки вид лучше, — говорит Джон. — Наверное, раз уж они выпускают билеты, их нужно покупать заранее.

— Толпы народа — не наша сфера, — напоминает Шерлок. — Думаю, здесь наверху лучше, хотя дорога домой будет адом.

— Можем притвориться пьяными и целоваться взасос на заднем сиденье. — Джон, поддразнивая, толкает Шерлока в бок. Оба знают, что Бейкер-стрит на другом краю Ридженс-парка в двадцати минутах ходьбы и что они всё равно не смогут поймать сейчас кэб. — Предлагаю игру: как далеко мы уедем, прежде чем таксист выкинет нас наружу.

— В рамках соревнования, — сопит Шерлок с чрезмерно аристократическим акцентом, — полагаю, я мог бы отсосать тебе на заднем сиденье какого-нибудь замызганного такси. — Потом скашивает на Джона взгляд, и оба хихикают.

В небо над Лондоном стреляют потоки серебра, золота, красного и голубого, оставляя после мгновенно тающих вспышек долгие тусклые отголоски. Шерлок должен признать, что вживую это всё же лучше, немного волшебнее. Нет заранее записанных «Топ-40 популярных песен года», играющих в случайном режиме, только хихиканье и крики толпы, собравшейся на Примроуз-хилл, далёкие выстрелы и лёгкий смех Джона рядом. Его щёки наверняка раскраснелись от холода, а волосы наверняка разлохматились от ветра, но щёки Джона тоже раскраснелись, а тепло его тела совсем близко, и каким-то образом смотреть фейерверки вживую, стоя на вершине Примроуз-хилл, — значит наполнять новый год большей значительностью, большей энергией, словно меняя что-то жизненно важное.

За прошлый год многое изменилось. Кажется, всё меняется слишком быстро, но с этим острым ощущением «наконец-то», с золото-зелёно-розовыми вспышками, с танцующими серебряными блёстками, с красно-голубо-фиолетовым миганием это кажется праздником только для них одних: Джона и Шерлока, всего, через что они прошли, и всего, что им осталось.

Выстрелы становятся реже, без сомнения, готовясь к финальному удару, и Шерлок замечает, что Джон вообще не смотрит на фейерверки. Джон смотрит на него.

— У меня кое-что для тебя есть, — признаётся Джон и отворачивается, когда понимает, что пойман. — Вообще-то я не был особо уверен. Не хотел, чтобы ты думал, я делаю это по обязанности, потому что это не так. Дело не в этом.

Он нервничает, думает Шерлок, и Шерлок подозревает, и Шерлок не может сделать вдох. Небо взрывается очередной порцией вспышек, освещая горизонт золотым дождём, словно ивовыми ветвями.

Джон лезет в карман и достаёт знакомую бархатную синюю коробочку.

Шерлок быстро и мелко дышит через нос, и кислород не достигает лёгких.

— Я дарю тебе его, Шерлок, потому что знаю, как ты меня любишь. Знаю. Я не сомневался в этом ни секунды с того момента, как вернулся домой. Я вижу это в твоих взглядах и чувствую в каждом прикосновении, и я… Я уверен в этом так же, как в собственном имени. — Он поднимает глаза, тёмные и глубокие, отражающие вспышки фейерверков. — Но носить твоё кольцо, носить твоё… твоё обещание, напоминание всякий раз, когда я опускаю на него взгляд, что ты хочешь провести со мной всю жизнь… Это лучшее, что у меня когда-либо было. И я хочу, чтобы у тебя это было тоже.

Грудная клетка Шерлока до краёв наполнена огнём; Джон открывает коробочку, и внутри лежит простое серебряное кольцо — точно такое же, как у Джона.

«Так вот о чём Джон просил Майкрофта, — тупо думает Шерлок. — Узнавал, где я заказывал кольцо».

Он хочет протянуть руку и взять его. Хочет протянуть руку и зацеловать Джона до беспамятства. Хочет протянуть руку и не отпускать Джона никогда, но не может заставить руки пошевелиться.

Шерлок понимал, абстрактно, что когда-нибудь он тоже получит кольцо, потому что, когда люди женятся, кольца получают оба, а Джон согласился выйти за него. Но он никогда не думал… Ему не приходило в голову, что Джон найдёт ювелира, снимет кольцо и протянет через витрину, «мне нужно точно такое же» — твёрдая реальность кольца делает Шерлока особенным, соответствующим Джону, оборачивает их обещания вокруг Шерлокова пальца. Ни о чём подобном Шерлок не думал более, чем как об идее, очередной вещи в подготовительном к свадьбе списке, который они когда-нибудь составят так же, как когда-нибудь составят список гостей.

Это настолько больше, чем Шерлок ожидал, что на мгновение ему становится стыдно: как он всё ещё может удивляться силой Джоновой любви, потому что конечно Джон захотел бы этого, конечно, это для него важно — показать Шерлоку, что он любимый, и желанный, и желанный быть вечно влюблённым.

— Джон, — выговаривает Шерлок. — Я… благодарю тебя. — Этого кажется недостаточно, но он не знает, что ещё сказать.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Джон и улыбается, так что, может быть, это были правильные слова. Шерлок дрожащими руками стягивает перчатки, Джон вытаскивает кольцо из гнезда, захлопывает коробочку и убирает обратно в карман, а потом берёт обеими руками левую руку Шерлока и надевает кольцо на безымянный палец, прокручивает у костяшек, и оно садится, тяжёлое и удобное, идеального размера, у самого основания.

Вдалеке над рекой салют нарастает финальным крещендо и разражается великолепной вспышкой света, цвета и звука, толпа вокруг них взрывается криками ура, а Джон целует Шерлока и без слов говорит: «Я люблю тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, чтобы ты состарился со мной» — вещи, которые Шерлок знал и раньше, с неоспоримой тяжестью усиленные весом одинаковых металлических ободков на пальцах.

Наконец, бунт серебра и золота тает дымом, и толпа начинает выплывать на улицы, а Шерлок не может заставить себя натянуть обратно перчатки, поэтому Джон берёт его за руку и греет всю дорогу к подножию холма.

— Ну что, стоит он того, Новогодний салют? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок усмехается.

— Если он каждый год такой, можно будет повторить, — соглашается он.

— Не знаю, им можно даже не стараться настолько сильно, — смеётся Джон. — Серьёзно, не думаю, что видел больше одного выстрела.

— Посмотрим на ютубе, — говорит Шерлок. — Как настоящие лондонцы среднего возраста, которые перепили шампанского и уснули на диване в половине десятого.

Джон пихает его локтем и предлагает:

— Мы можем устроить фейерверк на нашей свадьбе на крыше.

Изображение в голове Шерлока возникает снова: он и Джон, рука в руке, смотрящие на город почти так же, как сегодня. Ему всегда нравился вид Лондона сверху, но картинку их двоих на крыше портит сверлящее мозг воспоминание.

— Не думал, что тебе понравится эта идея, — говорит Шерлок, старясь проявить деликатность. — Думал, после… эм. Того, чем крыши были в прошлом, они не покажутся тебе хорошей идеей.

Какое-то время Джон анализирует его слова. Они следуют за толпой в парк, где удлиняются тени от деревьев, и Шерлок не может понять выражение лица Джона. Наверное, не стоило поднимать эту тему.

— Однажды ты умер ради меня на крыше, — внезапно говорит Джон. Он останавливается и смотрит на Шерлока. Лоб прорезала задумчивая морщина. — Ты сделал это для меня.

Шерлок кивает. Джон остро кивает в ответ.

— Теперь я хочу, чтобы на другой крыше ты пообещал жить для меня. Я хочу это переписать. Хочу построить сверху нечто хорошее. Согласен?

— Согласен, — говорит Шерлок и улыбкой встречает улыбку Джона. Они идут в чёрно-синюю темноту Ридженс-парка и в будущее, ярко сияя, словно восстав из пепла пережитого, взявшись за руки.


End file.
